Trick or Treat? Trick and Treat!
by thousandyearflower
Summary: You've heard it. The song 'Trick and Treat' sang by the Kagamine twins have long since been the most sought-after material for a good horror story... Me? I'm just another ordinary author wishing to express herself in the arts of terrifying the reader with her mundane language. The updating is very slow, and I'm looking for a beta that writes horror stories. Anyone?
1. Discovery

**Trick or Treat? Trick and Treat!**

**A/N: I don't own anything, I just love rin and len. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please give me reviews. Anything, good or bad. I'll appreciate it!**

**Chapter one: Discovery**

All Hallows' Eve. The day when the barrier between two worlds, the living and the dead, is at it's thinnest and most vulnerable. Every year without fail, two yellow-haired children, twins, would come to the little town, just to visit for that day. No one knew where they came from, though rumor had it that sometimes, in the forest just at the town's borders, the laugh of a contended child could be heard.

The boy in a traditional butler uniform complete with a black cardigan, the girl in traditional maid's uniform, a black dress that fell till the thighs and red-and-black striped stockings. With their bright blue eyes they charmed their way into the same inn every year. What the local inhabitants did not notice, or rather was told not to notice, was each year when the twins appeared, a child disappeared not soon after.

This year was no different. Only there's a new family in town. Their little girl, Miku, went around town with two teal pigtails trailing behind her finding friends. The twins, the girl called Rin and the boy called Len, peeked at her from behind a bush.

"Perfect target for this year, isn't it, sis?" Len whispered to his sister, a sinister grin splitting his face in half.

"Some new blood too," agreed Rin, her eyes thoughtful, "she certainly looks healthy."

Miku, had in fact, her batch of newly-made friends already following her everywhere. With her natural charm and good looks, complete with her mother's intoxicating mix of perfume and her black satin dress which almost swept the ground, she had, in the short week she was here, gathered quite a vast amount of friends. Frankly speaking, all the children in the town know her.

Soon the sun began to set and Miku's new friends scuttled home. Miku continued wandering about the streets by lamplight, unaware of the under-laying danger this little town had. She walked and walked, looking here and there, drinking in the sight of the small town. It did not take her very long to reach the black forest. This was how small the town was.

Ever curious, Miku ventured into the forest, thinking it was safe, with houses within shouting distance and the twilight sun casting a small but sufficient amount of light into the forest. All this would have protected her from harm only if she had intended to skim the edges of the forest. So, of course, she did not.

At the foot of the first tree she came to, she spotted two dolls sitting there, with stitched on grins and buttons for eyes. With a squeal of excitement, she scoped up the two dolls and hugged them close. "Kawaii~!"

Then the screech of a crow somewhere in the depth of the forest scared Miku and, hugging the dolls tightly, she ran out of the forest and back to the comforting light of the village.

That night as she huddled under her quilt, she vowed to herself that she would explore the forest, every nook and cranny of it. When she passed off into sleep, the grins on the dolls' faces seemed to stretch wider.**  
**


	2. Decision

**Chapter 2: Decision.**

**A/N: Thx a lot to xSimply-Simplex! Now at least I know **_**someone**_** is reading. I don't own anything, not even the plot. It belongs to the Creator of Vocaloids.**

The morning dawn bright and early, sunlight streaming through Miku's bedroom window. Sweat had drenched her back and neck over the night, and her sheets were a mess of twisted cloth.

In her dream, Miku was in a forest under a full moon. She was wearing a black dress with a red rosette pinned to her chest and shiny black buckle shoes. She had turned in a circle, drinking in her bizarre surroundings, when the feeling struck. The fear loomed over her like a blanket, thick and smoldering. Her heartbeat quickened, her breathing became ragged. She didn't know what she was afraid of. Heck, she wasn't even sure _was_ something to be afraid of. However, she was afraid. She was scared. She was seized by a horror too large to contain.

In the light of the full moon, she started to run, to flee. She fled from the unknown terror into the forest, away from the glade in which she once stood.

She crashed through thorn bushes and splashed through muddy ponds. Her hair was constantly ripped by low hanging branches and her dress was torn by thorn bushes. Her shoes got soaked by water and were caked in mud. All the while she was screaming and looking over her shoulder, mistaking every shadow for something sinister. She ran and ran and ran in the seemingly endless forest. She was going crazy when she came to cliff. Still screaming, she had plunged out of the forest and onto the cliff and off it. With a renewed sense of horror, a fresh wave of screams clawed their way out of her throat, and the vocal chords burst under the strain, and she was coughing up blood, her screams silenced. The blood flakes obscuring her vision, and they were all she could see -

And then her eyes flew open, sunlight filling her vision. She rolled around and came face-to-face with a doll.

"AHHH!"

Was it her imagination, or did said doll just _leer _at her?!

Miku steadied her breathing and looked again. No. The dolls she had picked up last night were definitely not leering.

_Flashback_

"_Miku dear, what is that?" Her mother asked._

"_Oh this?" Miku hugged the two dolls close. "My friend gave them to me. Cute, aren't they?"_

_She presented them to her mother. Her mother picked up the male one and fingered his eyes, traced a finger over his smile._

"_Well made," she mused._

_Miku beamed._

_End flashback._

When Miku went down for breakfast, her nightmare was already tucked in a corner of her mind, under lock and key, with no intention of ever letting it out.

It was a Sunday, and Miku was determined that nothing spoils the fun she is going to have today. She put on her best dress, a satin black one that is short enough to run in, and slipped on her black buckle shoes. She had unknowingly taken the exact outfit as in her nightmare. Just without the rosette.

The morning and noon whooshed by, and as her friends all went back to their respective houses, she wondered, _aren't the day evaporating a tad bit too fast?_

Twilight however, had no mercy. It closed in on Miku and draped the sky in abstract hues of pink and purple. Miku's head turned in the direction of the forest at the edge of town. She had promised that she was going to explore that old forest, but now that she was given the opportunity, she hesitated. Then she seemed to steel her nerves and she walked towards the forest, her buckle shoes producing a clip-clop sound on the stone-paved street.

**A/N: Yay! Finally the second chap! I was getting a bit worried that it wouldn't come outta my head see? But anyways, the action will really began in chap 3, so those reading (if there are any), please be patient! Oh and I'll be working on another story, so updates to this one might be slow. R & R!**

**R & R!**


	3. Doll's Mansion

**A/N: OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter. I'm sure some of you would have given up on this story….But anyway, here it is! Chapter 3! And I'm not very good at Shakespearean language, so please point out my mistakes!**

**Replies to xSimply-Simplex:**

**Thx! I'll update that chapter. Do point out other mistakes I make 'kay? Cause with my father breathing over my shoulder, it's kinda hard to read through what you've just wrote without yours truly getting the gist of what your writing…Also, I was wondering why there were 2 'thorn's…even though I couldn't tell what's wrong…*hesitantly laughs*hehe… And thanks a lot to placing my story on your favorites list!**

**To TheGirlBehindTheMask: Thx for your support! Can you PM me about what's so confusing?**

**Chapter 3: Doll's Mansion**

Miku walked along the forest border, occasionally peering into the forest. She was looking for a path or a trail. As muddled as she was, she didn't want to get lost in the forest. Nobody has gone far into it. Who knows how wide it is. Soon, she came upon a faint trail that snaked its way out of sight. She decided to take that one.

Tottering in small, hesitant steps, Miku set off along the serpentine path, in the red haze of the setting sun.

Night came faster than Miku expected, and as the pale yellow moon inched it's way up the sky and settled itself comfortably among the branches, it cast a shimmery silvery light along the path.

_Strange, I don't remember it being that dark when I came in. _Miku thought, looking up at the purple sky. _And why is it __purple__?_

But despite these threatening signs, Miku carried on along the small, barely visible path and did not turn back. She carried on walking, walking deeper and deeper into the forest, walking away from safety and towards danger, though she did not know.

She soon wandered off the trail, and after squeezing through a particularly tight bush, emerged into a small clearing.

This clearing had a trail leading through it, a trail of smooth, flat stones which shone amethyst in the moonlight. These stones continued, twisting and turning. Curious and at the same time entranced by the stones, Miku wriggled free of her bush and followed the stone paving at a small trot.

The trees along the sides of the path swayed, their leaves rustling in the unseen wind. Miku peered at the trees through her peripheral vision and imagined evil leering grins on the barks of the trees and thought finger-like branches were reaching out the snag at her dress.

With a terrified shriek, Miku turned and ran down the path, her buckles shoes creating a racket and scaring the crows out of their branches, to circle above her head and fly away, cawing loudly.

She flew down the path, screaming all the way, imagining crooked branches descending upon her, plucking her from the ground and flinging her away.

"Finally! Took her long enough!" Rin squealed, looking through the window at the small black speck which had come running into view. "Go welcome her, Len! I'll wait here!"

"What are thou running from, young lady? Maidens such as yourself should not be wandering these woods at such an hour."

The silky male voice cut through Miku's terror and made her stop.

She looked around for the source of the voice and noticed her surroundings for the first time.

She had emerged in a driveway, having used a side path that didn't pass through the gates.

In front of her is an elegant fountain, spurting water. Right beside it, was a great crooked tree. The tree was evidently dead, but it's great, crooked, towering branches and its big trunk hinted a once magnificent tree.

The speaker, a boy with blond hair pulled back in a short ponytail, was perched in one of the branches in the tree, smiling down at her.

Beyond the tree and fountain, a great black mansion stood high and proud, albeit a bit old and unused-looking. It had around 3 floors, and consisted of a balcony.

"What art thou waiting for, miss? Come with me!" The boy with the blonde hair leaped down from the tree with the agility of a cat and extended a white hand to Miku.

Miku, still dazed, put her hand in his. Immediately, she felt all her weariness disappear and she suddenly felt very free and safe.

She smiled and said, "Lead the way."

**A/N: OMG! I'm so so so sorry! But enjoy! Pls R & R!**


	4. Cinnamon Sticks I

**A/N: Okay. This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter, so I will include a bit of the previous chapter in this. The stuff in Italics at the start of the chapter is from the previous chapter. O and as you all can see, I'm not a very experienced writer. And my flattery skills suck….but anyway (try to) enjoy! This chapter in two parts because they are closely related, but doesn't quite fit if put together, so…. But I'm posting them together therefore no worries! And thanks a lot a lot a lot to those that have been checking, because I suck at time management, and will not upload regularly.**

**Chapter 4: Cinnamon sticks – I**

_Miku, still dazed, put her hand in his. Immediately, she felt all her weariness disappear and she suddenly felt very free and safe._

_She smiled and said, "Lead the way."_

"My pleasure, milady." The blonde boy kissed the back of Miku's hand. Looking up, he then said with a slight smile, as though on a whim, he said, "Thy eyes are turquoise, miss. I could gaze into them till the end of time."

Flustered and speechless, a delicate blush crept up Miku's cheeks tinting them a rosy red.

The blonde boy tugged on her hand and led her to the entrance of the mansion.

The big mahogany doors loomed overhead, dark and menacing. Miku gulped, slowing down. The boy looked back questioningly.

Swallowing her doubts, Miku followed the bobbing mini-sun beyond the double doors. The clank that the doors created when they swung shut echoed within the walls in a peculiar way that hinted at laughter.

Frightened, Miku stuck close to the blonde. She could have been his shadow, literally.

They walked in silence for a while. In truth it was just a few minutes, but due to the twists and turns they took, to Miku it felt like years. Then suddenly, the space was flooded with artificial light.

They had immerged into a magnificent foyer. A huge golden chandelier dangled from above, illuminating most of the foyer. The delicate golden rods extending in a smooth curve from the main body of the chandelier was topped with glimmering candles burning bright in their sockets. Several other chandeliers hang on either sides of the hall, in front of the railing of the grand staircase. The staircase had plush red velvet carpeting the steps, and it disappeared into the left and right, probably leading to other rooms.

Then, as Miku was still taking in the surroundings, a girl bounded down the main steps.


	5. Cinnamon Sticks II

**A/N: Here it is!**

**Chapter 4: Cinnamon Sticks – II **

She had a mop of bright yellow hair held in place by a blood red hairband that had a little top hat attached. She wore a black dress that fanned out at her knees, a black undershirt with red horizontal stipes with stockings in a similar design and a white Jabot collar matching the boy's.

"Len! Finally you're back!" She cried happily, giving the boy beside Miku a flying tackle.

The two blondes fell to the floor, a tangled mass of limbs.

Then she looked up, saw Miku, and leapt to her feet again. The blonde haired boy stood too, brushing himself off in a offended way. The girl eyed him and grinned, showing a perfect row of white teeth. The boy narrowed his eyes and scowled. Just watching them made  
Miku want to laugh. Then she realized how alike the two blondes looked, standing next to each other. The same blonde hair, the same pale skin complexsion, the same height, the same light blue eyes that glinted with an unknown light.

The girl suddenly looked at Miku. "Hi! You're Miku Hatsune, isn't it? I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine. That's Len. I'd bet anything he didn't introduce himself! Hahaha! It's really nice to meet you! We live here, by ourselves. Len must've picked you up during his walk. I'm just preparing tea. Wanna join us? Ha, of course you do! We have Earl Grey tea, my personal favorite, Green Tea, Red Tea, and Pepper Tea JOKING! Hahahaha! And we have different biscuits too! Cat-shaped, dog-shaped, christmas-tree-shaped, you name it, we have it! I make them! And then we have different icing and all of the – "

"Rin!" her brother cut in.

"Sorry!" She squeaked. "What would you like, Miku?"

"Eh?" Miku was a little dazed from listening to Rin's rambling.

"Earl Grey Tea then. It's a soothing tea. You'll like it." Len interjected again. "And bring cinnamon sticks. Rin! Did you hear me?"

Rin disappeared into the kitchen, under the stairs.

Len led Miku over to the couch, a red velvet armchair, and sat opposite her. A few mintues later, a yelp came from the general direction of Rin, and Len bolted to his feet. "You wait here. She probably just cut her finger or something."

Too caught up in the flow of things, Miku didn't notice a lot of points that screamed 'bizzare'. She didn't question how Rin knew her name. She didn't pause to wonder what was 2 well-dressed kids doing in the middle of a virtually inhabitable forest, in a mansion that was furnished to a state of perfection despite the obvious lack of advanced civilisation anywhere within a mile. She did not notice how Rin came from _up_stairs, claimed to be preparing tea and did not go _back_ upstairs. If Miku had noticed then, and thought it over, she might have still stood a chance.

But instead, she marveled at the near impossible arhitecture and the softness of her seat.

Soon, Rin came, holding a tray and Len trailed behind her.

When she sat the tray down, Miku couldn't help but gasp. It was a sliver tea service, with china cups and proper silver cupperware. The sugar bow was filled to the brim with glinstening translucent sugar cubes, and the milk in the milk pitcher positively begged her to put it in her tea. But that wasn't all. The biscuits that were in a different plate were simply works of art. They were little pumpkins, in the shape of Jack-o-Lanterns with all sorts of faces: sad, happy, gleeful, mischevious….

Rin had captured the feel of Halloween in them with her skilled hands. Not a glob of icing was out of place. How could Miku bear to touch them, at alone eat them?

Rin, catching the look on her face, beamed.

"They're _beautiful_." Miku breathed, hesitantly reaching out a finger to touch a delicately iced 3-dimensional rabbit atop a biscuit shaped like a fox.

Len laid out the tea and admist the tinkling, Miku took a sugar cube and sucked on it habitually.

"Oh you do that too?" Rin poked her head into Miku's field of vision.

Len stopped pouring the tea, straightened up and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

Miku nodded.

"Kyaaaa~! Aren't they nice? So sugary and sweet, it's like I'm sucking on a piece of heaven! And the way it melts on you tongue…."

Len shook his head resignedly and went back to pouring tea, but he had a little smile on his face.

When Rin finally finished with a small contented sigh, they drank and ate and made small talk. The large foyer rang with merry sounds of laughtr, tinkling and the crispy _snap_ of a biscuit breaking.

Finally, Rin handed out cinnamon sticks.

"What are they for?" Miku asked, happy and bubbly. In her view of things, she had just made two new friends that was worth more than all her friends combined, so she was very satisfied.

"Let's play a game!"

**A/N: So? How was it? Please R&R! Ooooooo..I can't wait!**

**P.S. I'm really not good at describing Rin and Len's outfits. What in the world do you call the black mini-cardigan-without-sleeves-that-isn't-a-cardigan that they both wear? If anybody have any ideas, please comment!**


	6. Deception

**A/N: Okay, SPOLIER ALERT SPOLIER ALERT! I only just recently re-watch the 'Trick and Treat' fanmade MV, and I realized my plot didn't fit the story line anymore. So I had to think a lot longer than before, as on how to bring the story back on track. I'm thinking that I won't put in the part of the syrup splashing onto Miku's cheek, but then again I don't know myself. It will still be a while before the twins show their true faces, but there WILL be a major twist to the story prior to the twins becoming orange-eyed. Also, I'll be constantly switching PoVs in this chapter, but I won't announce it, so do read carefully. It will get confusing soon, so read carefully and note the changes. If you don't, you won't get the subtle creepiness of the story!**

**Me: If I'm you Miku, I wouldn't touch that tea, nor those biscuits.**

**Miku: *wide-eyed innocence* why not? *takes a drink and eats a bicsuit***

**Me: *whispers to audience* I think they drugged it…..hint hint!**

**Individual replies:**

**Fmafan4life:**

**Ahh~…thank you….*blush***

**taintedIris:**

**I am not a good writer…only as I spent a lot of time thinking and re-writing this did I add in so many details. As for this being a MikuLen story, I might…ya I just might. But I think it would be more of one-sided, as Len is still a cold-hearted _ (I dunno what they are O_o) and I really dunno how to write that sort of stuff so do forgive me if I don't relay the feelings well... Also, Rin isn't really that scary…at least not in theses few chapters.. X) And yeah…I will try to update soon. Hopefully too, my chapter would get longer…heehee….XD**

**Authorgal282:**

**VERY BAD THINGS, TRUST ME….VERY BAD THINGS…..**

**xSimply-Simplex:**

**still…. Sorry for not updating regularly. My mind runs dry faster than you can drink a syrup (know what I mean?)…..**

**solitsoonaryloner:**

**Aishhh….I forgot about the dolls! How am I supposed to show those? Never mind…think, keller, think…. Either ways, I hope you are enjoying the story! ****  
**

**Okay! Story!**

**P.S. did you guys know 'keller' actually means 'cellar' in german? Hee hee I didn't know!**

**P.P.S I might be taking down all the chapters in December to re-write and edit and spin the plot on, so if suddenly this story goes missing don't panic. I'll announce it on my profile page when I take it down.**

**Chapter 5: Cinnamon Sticks and Sweet Syrups**

_"Let's play a game!"_

"Game?" Miku repeated, as she took tender sips from her teacup. The tea was very very sweet, but Miku enjoyed it anyway.

"Hide-and-seek! My favorite game!" Rin chirped happily.

Len smiled.

"You see, our version of hide-and-seek is different from what other kids play. As the house doesn't have many places to hide, the seeker goes blindfolded! Normally we play it with the maids, and we tell them to make a racket, as then we can navigate from the sense of hearing. It really trained our ears! Now we can hear someone tip-toeing from a floor below. You wanna try?" Rin rattled.

And hen she went on and on about how much other children had enjoyed this game, and the price for winning a round of the game (a cinnamon stick) and sundry other facts. Miku was surprised, as she didn't know a person was capable of talking this much.

As Rin went on, Miku sipped the tea. It was sweet, but in a strangely sickly way. Miku looked at her cup and frowned.

"Is there a problem, Miku?" Len turned to her, inquiring in a concerned tone.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Miku squeaked, sounding a bit like Rin when she was interrupted. Miku didn't know why, but whenever she looked at the boy her heart did a three-sixty and she started to hyperventilate.

Looking at her face, which was the color of Rin's headband, Len suggested her to drink some tea to cool down and maybe eat some of Rins' jack-o-lantern cookies. Just to lay it thick, he whispered into Miku's ear that he'd never admit it to his twin's face, but her cookies were really good. As Miku complied, leaning forward to take a piece of cookie, a little of his true nature emerged and he grinned in the most disturbing way, but it only lasted a fraction of a second. Almost immediately he forced that part of him back, behind the mask he's created.

_Soon_, he promised it, _soon._

* * *

In Miku's mind Rin's voice faded into a dull drone and everything turned a light shade of pink. The world tilted, and her tea cup clinked against the marble floor of the foyer as the girl's arms drooped and her body pitched forward. The cookie with a big sunny smile hit the floor and the smile cracked in half. The girl was unconscious before she even hit the table.

With inhumane speed, Rin caught Miku and laid her back on the sofa.

Len raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I never knew you were this kind."

Rin just shrugged. "I spared the cookies. And can't I at least try to preserve the pelt?"

"Oh come on, sis. You and I both know that when we start playing, it's going to be a mess."

Rin pouted cutely, pushing her lower lip out as far as she could.

Len sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. We should get her upstairs."

* * *

The bed was soft and fluffy, a shade of purple-ish grey. Miku looked about herself. She was sprawled on the four-poster, her hair spilling everywhere. The curtains were tied loosely to the head-posts, thus obscuring most of her vision to her surroundings. A white rabbit plushie with a red bow-tie lay at her feet, and a scroll tied with a red ribbon lay at her side. The pink silk strap of a gift box curled onto her dress, the box in question laying beside her elbow. On her other side, a brown bear was propped up against her right elbow. Looking around with a small 'o' to her lips, she found Rin and Len beside her, on the bed.

**Sorry it was so slow. I'll try to get things done faster. You see, unlike other authors who write out their stories then post them chapter by chapter, I'm writing as I post...hee. Anyways, please read and review! You know you want to...X).**

**Oh and do check out my other stories!**

**P.S. This chapter will probably undergo some maintenance some time soon. I think I'm loosing the creepy vibe..do tell me if you have any ideas!**


	7. Dreams

**A/N: Hello! I'm back again! Sorry for the loooong delay, I don't have a laptop of my own see…..*sheepish laughter*. And I'm not gonna get one till the year after the next, soooo there's still some time before I can properly write. You see, if I want to produce a story fast, I need at least 3 hours of sitting and staring at the computer screen. That's when I'll get inspiration or something. This chapter I'll start following the song more closely, with quotes from Rin and Len taken from the lyrics. I though it would help, y'know. Also, I'm falling behind on my vocabulary. So if anyone feels that you have better vocab, feel free to PM me or leave a review! I think this chapter might get confusing nearing the end, but again, bear with me, as I'll explain in the A/N for the next chapter.**

**Latias876: Yes I didn't finish this one….. either ways thx for reading!**

**taintedIris: Actually, they aren't _sleeping_ beside her. Their just on the bed with her. Thx anyway! I'll try to produce another chapter fast.**

**Hex the Ninja: Thx! Good to know! I just hope the creepiness of my story doesn't deteriorate over time….**

**Authorgal282: They're just that way. *evil smiley face***

**XSimply-simplex/Cookie Addiction: I don't think I'll add in another song, *grins* this story is long enough for a 4-minute-long song.**

**xXBlackRockShooterXx: That's the point!**

**Sorry to all for the wait! Hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**Chapter 6: Dreams**

* * *

Rin sat up, cross-legged, on the pale lavender sheets and wiggled a teddy bear in Miku's face. "Awake?" she giggled.

Miku, surprised, pulled her arms in front of her chest and looked around. Upon seeing Len above her, casually reading a book, a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"Umm…how did I get here?" Miku voice was softer than a mouse squeak.

Maybe it's because I'm too soft? Miku wondered idly when the twins did not respond. Just when she's about to try again, Rin's voice cut across her train of thoughts.

"Here, drink this!" the mint green cup that was balanced on a coral colored saucer wobbled a little. Miku sat up and peeked into the contents. The creamy white liquid looked thick and bland. Len spoke.

"Drink it. A treat." He smiled.

Miku looked from his face to look again at the cup. The contents suddenly looked inviting and tasty. Merrily she took the cup from Rin and sipped at the cream. Not sure what she was expecting, the sweetness of the syrup was intoxicating. Her eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden. Thick and sluggish. A bit like the liquid she just drank.

"Dreams relieve you of problems and sorrows that make you weep." Rin smiled as she took the cup and placed it back on the saucer.

"Because they are heaven made, have one and fall asleep." Len cooed behind her ear, making goose-bumps prickle on her neck.

However, nestled among the soft comfortable covers of the four-poster with the twins smiling down at her, Miku felt sleep tugging at the edge of her consciousness.

"But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations," Rin seemed to muse to herself.

As Miku's eyes slipped close, she felt more than saw Rin lean in, and something cool and smooth passed over her eyes.

* * *

Rin sat back after tying the lavender blindfold over the teal-haired girl's eyes, the former posture almost radiating satisfaction.

"When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations." Rin finished, eyes glinting disturbingly.

* * *

A few pictures flashed behind Miku's lids.

A yellow chair.

_Her _in the yellow chair.

A smaller girl, wearing something like a one-piece pajamas that looked more fitting for a doll, in the yellow chair.

Huh? And the doll-girl looked like _her__. _Back when she was still young.

Then the scene of her sitting in the fancy yellow chair flashed before her eyes again, but there was two shadows leaning on each side of the chair, as if guarding her. Or, to stop her from getting up (away?). Then she turned into the smaller, doll-like version of herself.

...?

Was all Miku had in mind. Was she dreaming?

The dirty black-and-red checkered floor of the dim hallway yielded to looming, oppressing grey walls that sported numerous portraits. The hallway seemed to stretch into infinity. Upon closer inspection, they were blurred and had the person's face in the painting was smudged with a kind of sticky black substance. Miku touched them. Interestingly enough, all the pictures had the same splotch of aquamarine in the vague place a painter would paint the subject's hair. Glancing on either sides of her, the portraits seemed identical to one another. A chilling kind of suspicion wormed its way into Miku's heart and settled there. Walking down this corridor gave her shivers.

A few feet away, the doll-girl from a while ago materialized, then sepia saturated her vision.

Two blonds, their eyes hidden by the deep shadows their hair cast, smiled at Miku. Her vision splinted and, like a bad TV, fuzzy images formed and disintegrated over and over again. Among all these, Miku made out two distinct images. One of herself, another of the forest path she took, which seemed a century ago. Then all those pictures tilted and twisted and repeated, swirling in front of a now distraught Miku and finally zooming in on her till all she saw was black.

Order seemed to return as a calming shade of lavender entered her range of view. Then the doll-girl appeared again, turquoise hair swirling in the apparent air current, with rabbit-like playthings frozen mid-fall around her. Rin and Len, both smiling at her in a way that made her feel felt out of something, seemed to be in a dance.

A rush of adrenaline welled up in her as she ran forward, eager to join.

**A/N：So? What do you think? Please R&R!**

**I'm really glad people are reading this! Thanks to all those readers out there, and those who hasn't reviewed, please do! Don't be like me, hiding in the shadows...XD**


End file.
